Surprise, I'm Pregnant!
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: A one-shot of how Annabeth tells Percy that she's pregnant. I'll probably turn this into a series of one-shots of the wives of couples telling their husbands that their pregnant...yeah, that's sort of confusing, but I hope you get it! Read and review!
1. Percy and Annabeth

**Hi guys. So this is a story about how Annabeth tells Percy that she's pregnant. I'll probably turn this into a series of one-shots of couples finding out that the wife is pregnant. I'll start with canon couples and then do couples that aren't canon and I'll take requests. Well, enjoy the story!**

Annabeth didn't know what to do. She had to tell Percy, but she didn't want to. They had been talking about having kids and all, but Annabeth wasn't sure if Percy was ready. Annabeth was. In fact, she was excited! But she wasn't sure how Percy was going to take the news.

Annabeth hadn't told anyone, but the first person to find out was actually Sally. Percy and Annabeth were invited over to the Blofis's for dinner. Annabeth had just barely found out that she was pregnant the week before and had kept it a secret from everyone, even Thalia, her best friend.

Everyone had finished eating dinner and was talking in the living room. They were playing scrabble and Annabeth had just put down the word _Arachibutyrophobia._

"Wise Girl, what's that?" Percy exclaimed. "I don't think anyone knows what that word means!"

"It's the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth." Annabeth replied, smirking at her husband.

Percy blinked. "That's a real thing?"

"You haven't heard of it before?"

"I don't think anyone has. Then again, you're a daughter of Athena. Of course you know it!"

Annabeth was about to come up with a witty reply when she felt…like she was going to cry? Was it because Percy teased her? She was used to having Percy tease her and teasing him back.

Annabeth just shook her head, chuckled, and didn't say anything. She knew that if she said anything she would burst into tears.

They played the game for a while and then decided to play charades (it was Percy's new half-sister's idea. She was born while Percy was kidnapped by Hera).

While Tracey (Percy's half-sister) was acting out something that no one could tell what it was, Annabeth felt dizzy.

"Uh, I've got to go to the bathroom." Annabeth muttered, standing up and seeing the room spin. She rushed to the bathroom and sat down, trying to calm down. The room stopped spinning and Annabeth stood up. She was still a little sick to her stomach, but tried to ignore it.

For the next ten minutes they played charades, but soon got bored of it.

Paul stood up. "I should probably start the dishes."

"Percy, will you and Tracey help Paul with the dishes?" Sally asked.

"Sure, Mom." Percy and Tracey said in unison. They both stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help." Annabeth started to stand up, but Sally stopped her.

"No, Annabeth, you don't need to." Sally smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law.

Annabeth sat down and was about to tell Sally how good the dinner was, Sally said, "How long have you known?"

Annabeth jumped a little. "W-what do you mean?"

Sally chuckled. "How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

Annabeth started to get a little nervous. "Why would you say that?"

Sally laughed. "Sweetie, I've been pregnant twice. I know what the signs are."

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Sally's eyes widened and she squealed like an Aphrodite girl. "You are? Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"But you can't say anything about it!" Annabeth exclaimed quietly. "I haven't told Percy yet."

"How long have you known?"

"A week. But I've been pregnant for a month."

Their talk stopped when Percy walked back into the living room. "Hey, Wise Girl, it's getting pretty late. We should probably head home."

Annabeth forced a smile and nodded. "Alright. Thanks again for the dinner, Sally. It was great."

"My pleasure, sweetie. I'll see you later." Sally smiled knowingly at Annabeth.

That had been two days ago, and Annabeth still hasn't told Percy. She had hinted at it, hoping that he might catch on. But then again, she did marry the most oblivious guy she has ever met.

On Friday night, she decided that she would tell him, no matter what. They were having a small dinner in their apartment. Annabeth had set up a special dinner to see if Percy finally got the clue.

Percy walked in the front door and took off his coat. "Sorry I'm late. I had this one fish that was upset and this other one that was jealous and-" Percy stopped and laughed. "Sometimes I hate being a son of Poseidon and a marine biologist at the same time."

Annabeth smiled and walked over to Percy, kissing him. "Its fine, Seaweed Brain. I made dinner." Annabeth gestured to the table that had two lit candles on it and the food already on the plates.

Percy grinned. "That looks amazing. Thanks, Wise Girl." He brought his lips down onto Annabeth's and they kissed for a minute, but Annabeth remembered what she had to tell Percy and got a sick feeling to her stomach. _What if he didn't want the baby? What if he wasn't ready to be a father?_

Percy broke away from the kiss and looked at Annabeth with troubled eyes. "Annabeth are you okay?"

Annabeth forced a smile. "Of course I am, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's have dinner."

They sat down at the table and started to eat. Annabeth decided to help Percy understand what the 'theme' of the night was.

"So, there's sort of a theme tonight. Can you tell what it is?" Annabeth asked, trying not to smile.

Percy looked at the food and concentrated on it. "Baby back ribs, baby corn, baby chicken…" He trailed off and started focusing. After about three minutes Percy looked up and smiled. "Finger foods! That's clever!"

Annabeth started to get mad. Couldn't Percy understand anything? She was about to yell at Percy when she reminded herself that it was just a hormone.

Instead, she told Percy calmly, "No, actually, that's not it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "It isn't? Then what is it?"

"Baby!" Annabeth cried, exasperated. "_Baby_ back ribs, _baby_ corn, and _baby_ chicken!"

Percy stared at Annabeth. "So…the theme is 'baby?'"

"Yes, because we're having a baby!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

Percy dropped his fork and his eyes got wide. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "C-could you repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said slowly, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I am pregnant."

"Could you repeat-" Percy started, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Percy, _I am pregnant." _Annabeth told Percy. "We are going to have a _baby._ You are going to be a _father._"

Percy was silent and then said slowly, "I am going to be a father." His eyes got wide and he stood up abruptly. "Oh, my gods! I am going to be a father!"

"Yes, you are." Annabeth nodded, laughing a little.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. "Annabeth, this is great! It's amazing! How long have you known? How long have you been pregnant?"

"I've been pregnant for a month. I just found out about a week ago." Annabeth told him, feeling happier than ever. She thought Percy would be mad or leave her or something.

Percy kissed Annabeth for a minute and then let go. He laughed and exclaimed, "I'm going to be a father! This is great!"

Annabeth couldn't help it. She burst into tears and sobbed into Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Percy asked gently as he held his sobbing wife.

"I don't know!" Annabeth cried. "I think it's just hormones or something!" She tried to stop crying, but didn't succeed.

"Oh gods." Percy muttered. "Is this going to happen a lot?"

"Why?" Annabeth said defensively. "What's wrong with being a little emotionally crazy for a few months? Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not!" Percy said immediately. He quickly found out that he should think about everything he says before he actually _says_ it. "I'm just not really prepared for this."

"So you don't want the baby?" Annabeth started crying again.

"No, no, that's not it!" Percy tried to calm down Annabeth. "I mean, I just have never really known anyone who was pregnant. But I want the baby."

Annabeth smiled and wiped her tears. "Really?"

Percy smiled down at his wife. "Of course I do!"

Annabeth sat down in her chair and looked at her food. "You know, I'm really in the mood for some guacamole."

Percy mentally groaned. "Is this one of those cravings that I'll have to deal with for the next nine months?"

Annabeth glared at Percy. "What did you say?"

Percy quickly corrected himself. "I was just saying that the stores are probably closed and we can't get the guacamole right now. But I'll get some first thing in the morning."

Annabeth smiled and said happily, "Okay!"

"Cravings, hormones, what's next?" Percy mumbled as they started to eat again.

Annabeth practically answered his question. She looked up sharply and covered her mouth. Her face looked slightly green and she rushed to the bathroom.

Percy grimaced as he heard Annabeth throwing up and went to the bathroom to hold her hair up (at least, that's pretty sure what guys are supposed to do to their puking wives).

_Hormones, cravings, and puking, _Percy thought. The next nine months were going to be _long._

**Hope you liked this one-shot! Read and review!**


	2. Jason and Piper

**Hey guys. So this chapter is going to be Jason/Piper. To be honest, I'm not so great at writing about their relationship and all that, so sorry if this sucks. I'm more of a die hard Percabeth fan (who isn't?) because they're just awesome. **

** Also, yeah, that whole 'it's finger foods!' thing was from Full House. I just didn't recognize it! I used to watch Full House with my sister when I was like six but now I just watch Monk and Psych on Netflix. I haven't seen Full House for so long (I should really start watching it again…). But when I was thinking about this story idea (and I didn't get it based off of Full House; it just came to me) and I was thinking ****_what would be a good Seaweed Brain moment for when Percy finds out?_**** And it came to me! While I was writing it I had a sort of fight in my brain. One side (the sane side) was saying ****_come on; you know this isn't your idea. You of all people would never be able to come up with something this awesome!_**** And the insane side kept saying ****_screw being sane. Just write!_**** And then later when I was reading your comments and saw the words ****_Full House_**** I face palmed. I must've subconsciously remembered that scene. *sigh* I knew that I couldn't have come up with something that awesome. Well, that's my explanation for the whole Full House scene. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Piper glanced at the clock. Her husband was bound to be home soon and she had important news to tell him. Like _really_ important news.

In fact, everyone knew that she was pregnant. Everyone except Jason. He was so dense sometimes…

Piper knew that she should've told Jason first, but Leo found out (somehow). Ever since then he has been smirking at Piper and Jason and kept hinting at it. He would say, "Hey Jason, too bad your birthday isn't in _nine months_ because you sure are going to get a surprise!"

Jason was clueless, but Piper had no idea how. Leo practically said, _guess what? Your wife is pregnant!_

And then of course Leo had to tell Hazel (after all, they were married). Hazel couldn't look Piper in the eyes and whenever she was around Piper and Jason she would fan her face.

Piper snapped back to reality as Jason slammed the apartment door closed. "Hey, Pipes, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, Jay." Piper smiled and kissed her husband softly.

"Are we heading out for dinner?" Jason when they broke away.

Piper smiled. "Of course. We're going to Del Posto."

Jason's eyes widened. "Pipes, that's one of the most expensive restaurants in New York City!" **(A/N: I think that it is. I don't know much about NYC. So let's just say Del Posto (which is actually an Italian restaurant in NYC 'cause I looked it up) is a really good and expensive restaurant)**

Piper smiled and thought _well, the news is pretty much worth it._ But instead she said out loud, "I think tonight is going to be special."

Jason looked at Piper, a curious look in his eyes. "Oh, a mystery? Well, then I hope I find out fast."

Piper only winked and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, Lighting Boy. Let's go."

The whole car ride Jason and Piper talked, but Piper just kept thinking about ways that she could tell him that she was pregnant.

The dinner was great. Piper got something that she couldn't pronounce and Jason just got spaghetti. Piper couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, they go to a fancy restaurant and Jason gets something that Piper could just make at home. Boys…

They talked and laughed and finished dinner quickly. Jason was about to order dessert for them both when Piper said, "Jason, I have to tell you something."

Jason raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, what is it?"

Piper took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

Jason's eyes widened and he paled. "P-pregnant? Like…with a baby?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Jason was so dense! "Of course, with a baby! I found out about a week or maybe two weeks ago."

Jason immediately started rambling. "Oh, my gods, your dad is going to kill me! And I guess your mom will be okay with it, since she's the goddess of love and all…but Thalia will kill me to! You guys are like sisters, well you sort of _are_ sisters, in a way… but she's still going to kill me! And what will Dad do? Oh, gods!"

"Jason!" Piper interrupted his ramble. "Don't worry! Everyone knows and is fine with it! I think only Hazel is scandalized because she's from the forties."

"Wait, everyone knew except me?!" Jason exclaimed.

Piper blushed. "Yeah…everyone sort of found out."

"How did _I_ not find out?"

"You can be kind of stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess I can be a little clueless sometimes…" Jason agreed. Then he broke out into a grin. "This is great! I've always wanted to have a kid!"

Piper felt relived that he wasn't mad at her or anything. "Me too. What do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe…Jason Junior?" Jason smirked.

Piper laughed. "Don't even start on that. Leo already suggested Leo Junior and Percy suggested Percy the Second."

Jason laughed along with his wife. "I say we celebrate with some cake."

Piper nodded. "Cake sounds good."

And later when they officially announced the pregnancy, Thalia (thankfully) did not kill Jason.

**Yeah, like I said before, I'm not the best at writing Jasper…well, I hope that didn't suck! Read and review!**


	3. Frank and Hazel

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be Frank/Hazel. You might have noticed that I'm a Leo/Hazel fan, but I'm not bias. I won't criticize Frank/Hazel's relationship or anything. It's just that if I had to choose for Lazel or Frazel to be canon, I would choose Lazel. I added some Leo/Hazel sister-brother bonding in there, because you have to admit, you can see them acting that way, and they also have lot's of inside stuff because of Sammy and stuff...so, yeah...So, everyone asked for a Frazel chapter, so here it is! **

It was August 18th, the day the Second Titan War ended, and also Percy's birthday, and also Percy and Annabeth's anniversary. The Seven of the Prophecy decided to get together to celebrate after the party at CampHalf-Blood.

Hazel felt horrible. She had known that she was pregnant for about a month, but she didn't know what to do. She was only _twenty-four!_ She couldn't get pregnant that young! But then again, things now days were probably different than the forties. And she didn't know how to tell Frank. How would he take it?

The Seven were in Annabeth and Percy's apartment and were having cake and ice cream (blue, of course).

"So, what should we do?" Jason asked as everyone gathered around the living room.

"Let's play games!" Piper suggested.

"Not Truth or Dare." Hazel immediately said. She had bad memories of that game.

"Oh, yeah. We are _so_ not playing that game." Percy pointed his fork at Hazel.

"How about Scrabble?" Annabeth proposed.

Everyone groaned.

"Annabeth, we are never, ever, _ever_ going to play that game with you." Percy told his wife, who pouted.

"Like, _ever_." Leo said in a high voice, and then started singing the song _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ by Taylor Swift, but putting in the words 'We are never, ever, ever going to play that game.'

Everyone laughed and Leo mocked a bow and said in an Elvis voice, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Hazel laughed. "I wish I was still alive to see Elvis! But I died before he probably just started singing."

Piper started laughing even harder. "If people heard our conversations…"

"They'd put us in a mental hospital." Jason finished.  
The laughter died after a minute, and then Frank said, "How about we play charades?"

"Oh! I love that game!" Hazel said happily.

Everyone started agreeing so Percy shrugged and said, "Then let's play! What should the teams be?"

They decided to split the group in half (sort of). Hazel, Leo, and Frank were a team, and Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were a team.

Annabeth drew a card and read it. She put it face down and started to mimic cradling something in her arms.

"Baby!" Percy said and Annabeth pointed to him, nodding. Then she pointed to her stomach and mimicked the baby again.

"Pregnant?" Piper guessed. Hazel felt sick to her stomach as Annabeth nodded and said, "Piper got it!"

"Our turn!" Leo said happily. "Who wants to go?"

"Frank, how about you go?" Hazel volunteered her husband.

"Uh, I'm not really good at charades…" Frank's face was slightly red.

"So? No one else here is! Come on, it'll be fun!" Hazel prompted and so Frank reluctantly took a card.

He stood in the center of the room and read the card. He frowned and read it again. Frank looked like he was thinking for a minute and then set the card on the table. He closed his eyes and then transformed into a tiger.

"Tiger!" Leo exclaimed.

Frank transformed back and said, "That's it."

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Percy protested, having his team members back him up.

"Oh, really? Then let's read the rules!" Leo said, and he grabbed the rule sheet out of the box. "It says that you cannot say anything or mouth the words. It says nothing about changing into the actual object."

"That's because it doesn't need to! No one else in the world is a shape-shifter!" Jason pointed out.

"But it's not against the rules." Leo smirked. "Point us."

The game went on and no one 'broke' the rules or anything. Finally it was Leo's turn and he drew a card. He read it and then chuckled. "Oh, the irony."

Leo opened his hand and fire danced across his palm.

"Fire resistant!" Frank said.

Leo raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He pointed to the fire and turned to Hazel.

"Uh, fire user?" Hazel tried.

Leo face-palmed, but caught his hair on fire. He glared and tried to get it out.

"Oh, fire!" Frank realized.

"Yes!" Leo sounded relieved. "How was that not obvious?"

"It's cheating." Percy mumbled, but didn't try to protest much.

"And looks like we win!" Leo said triumphantly.

"Because you cheated." Jason muttered.

"Ah, don't be a poor sport." Leo waved his arm. "It's just a game." Then he added a little bit more quietly, "That Team Leo won."

"Since when are we Team _Leo_?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, are you on Team Leo or Team Narcissus?" Leo asked. Everyone didn't really understand what he meant, but Hazel giggled.

"Everyone his on Team Leo." Hazel added, receiving more confused looks.

"I'm confused." Percy announced.

"Since when are you not?" Annabeth muttered.

A small, quiet voice behind everyone said, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Everyone turned around and saw a pair of small sea green eyes and a head of curly blonde hair.

"Silena, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Annabeth asked her daughter as the two year old stumbled over to her mother.

"I scared." Silena said, hugging her mother.

Hazel watched Annabeth comfort her daughter and realized that she really wanted a kid.

Annabeth put Silena back to bed and fifteen minutes later they were all back together and talking. It was midnight, so they decided to watch a movie and then call it a night.

"Hey Hazel, could you pass me the remote?" Percy asked his cousin.

"I'm pregnant!" Hazel blurted and then her hands immediately covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that!

Everyone was quiet. Then Piper said, "Uh, are you kidding, or…are you really pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Hazel said slowly. "I have been for two months. I found out a while ago."

Everyone was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then, simultaneously, everyone turned to look at Frank, who was choking on a piece of cake.

"Uh, well, I, um…Hazel and I…we….help?" Frank stammered, his face red.

"Wait, _you're_ pregnant?" Leo said slowly.

Hazel nodded.

"You? Hazel Zhang?"

Another nod.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe this. Don't you come from a land where people don't get pregnant until they're like fifty and then die when they're fifty-two?" Leo asked, obviously confused.

"I'm not _that_ old, Leo!" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Have you told Nico yet?" Leo asked, a devious grin coming up to his face.

"No." Hazel said in a small voice. "I'm not sure I want to. He might kill Frank."

"Yeah, about that, how did this happen?!" Percy exclaimed.

Hazel and Frank's faces both went red and they started stammering.

"Well, my dear Percy, when two people want to have a baby," Leo put his arm around Percy and sounded like he was talking to a five-year-old. "They—"

"We know." Piper interrupted. "Percy was just asking a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"You know, the name Leo the Second is still free to be taken." Leo grinned at Hazel and Frank.

"I was thinking of Sammy." Hazel said softly and Leo's eyes softened.

"Sammy…that's a good one." Leo nodded.

"Name our kid after the guy you liked?" Frank frowned. "I'm not sure I like that idea."

"Oh, come on! Sammy was my best friend! And…" Hazel trailed off, thinking _he blamed the curse on me leaving. I'm guilty about that._

"Well, you could always name him Percy Junior." Percy interrupted the awkward silence.

"The baby might not even be a boy! How about name her Piper?" Piper grinned.

"What about Annabeth? _That's_ a good name!" Annabeth added.

Everyone started talking all at once and Hazel thought, _hey, this might not be so bad._

** Read and review! Oh, and I had this theory about the House of Hades: what if it isn't one of the Seven that has to stay in Tartarus? What if ****_Octavian_**** is the one that closes the Doors of Death? That would be a good plot twist, and it would make sense because he reminds everyone of Luke and Luke was a traitor but died a heroic death! I just had to get my opinion out. I said it in another fanfic, but I wanted more people to hear it and who knows? It might happen? Well, hoped you like this chapter!**


End file.
